Devices with multiple cameras capture images surrounding a point in space to create a surround view around the point. The captured view, referred to as 360° view or spherical view, may then be presented on a display; however, a display is a flat surface and the 360° view has to be converted to a video that may be presented on the display, similar to the way other traditional videos are presented.
Some user interfaces provide the option of changing the orientation of what is shown on the display as the video plays. However, sometimes it may be difficult for the user to follow points of interest within the sphere, and the video shows instead parts of the view of low interest. For example, a race may be captured with the camera, but the orientation may be towards the people in the stands, instead of the action of the race in front of the stands. Users have the option to interactively change the view, but they have to manually change the view it every time and the resulting video may not be saved.
Further, the cameras used for capturing a surround view usually have a very wide angle, resulting in a fisheye effect. Correcting this fisheye effect may result in distorted views, such as the presence of blurred lines at the edges of the field of view of the lenses.